DESCRIPTION (Verbatim from Applicant's Abstract): The long-term objective of this research is to improve breast cancer management by utilizing thermal information as an adjunct to mammography to aid in clinical decisions when confronted with equivocal mammograms. Earlier studies have shown that microwave radiometric sensing is a promising technique which when combined with mammography, would be useful in reducing noncancerous breast biopsies based on mammographic false positives, thereby improving the positive predictive value (PPV) of mammography. These earlier studies will be expanded to include additional clinical sites, investigative ways in which system performance can be improved, and to provide more detailed pathological information that will assist in discovering the reasons for thermal activity. By gaining a better understanding of the reason for thermal anomalies, we can discover the true capabilities of radiometric or thermal-based sensing. Considering the high cost of unnecessary breast biopsies, both financially and emotionally, a system utilizing thermal information should prove to be of great benefit. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The long-term objective of this research is to improve breast cancer management by utilizing thermal information as an adjunct to mammography to aid in clinical decisions when confronted with equivocal mammograms. The data obtained from this study could lead to the development of improved detection techniques and equipment, based on noninvasive thermal sensing, as an adjunct to mammography.